Minireena
Minireena = The Minireenas are a group of small animatronics and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. They only become active on Night 4. Appearance Minireenas are small, female mannequin-style dolls that accompany Ballora in her gallery, dancing alongside her. They seem to be modeled after artists' mannequins, with articulated joints and heads that appear to be simply full white masks covering a ball-joint at the neck. They do not have detailed or moving facial parts, teeth, nor eyes; the exception being during their jumpscare animation, at which time they have glowing yellow irises within the black holes of their mask. When on stage with Ballora, they wear tutus like she does, only colored in white; however, they are completely bare during Night 4's springlock suit event. Behavior The Minireenas appear with Ballora for the first three nights, although they aren't lethal until the fourth night. During Night Four, the player has been hidden inside an old springlock suit and must wind the locks while fending off multiple Minireenas. They climb up the sides of the suit, forcing the player to wiggle to avoid being jumpscared, which in turn slightly loosens the locks. Some may climb into the suit, but do not harm the player. Trivia *Minireenas are the only animatronics in the game to have a different style of endoskeleton to the other characters. *Minireenas are one of the only animatronics in the game not to expose their endoskeleton face during their jumpscare, The other being the Bonnie Puppet. *Minireenas are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, The Bonnie Puppet, and Bidybab. *Minireenas are one of three animatronics in the game not to appear in the Extra menu on their own, the others being Bidybab and the Bonnie Puppet. **However, though they don't have an entry of their own, they still can be seen in Ballora's image. *In the game's files, there is a still image of the front view of a Minireena. It has not been seen in-game, however. **This image is very similar to The Puppet's front view from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *It's unknown how they can have glowing yellow irises, since there is only a sphere behind their mask. *Like Bidybabs, it's unknown what happened to them during Night 5. *Like Funtime Foxy, Minireenas lack voice acting. *Minireenas are the second characters in the entire series who's entire backside can be seen. The first is Ballora. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Ballora_on_Stage.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora from the Ballora Gallery. BalloraDisassembled.png|Minireenas holding Ballora's body parts from the Ballora Gallery. 1724.png|Minireena as it is seen in one of the cutscenes while watching The Immortal and the Restless. Minireena bright test.png|Brightened for clarity. Minireena Center Crawl.gif|Minireena climbing through the front of the the springlock suit on Night 4. Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena climbing up the right side of suit. Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena climbing up the left side of the suit. Office Twirling.gif|An easter egg that appears in the Primary Control Module. Miscellanous FNAFSL_Ballora_and_Minireena_Models.png|Minireenas as seen with Ballora from the Extra menu. Notice that they spell out "B A B Y" when inspected closely. ProjectGetonStageNOW.jpg.JPG|Minireenas in the fifth teaser for the game. IMG_0688.PNG|I found this |link=Freddy Fazbear's Pizza |-| Audio = The sound Minireenas emits when attacking the player. This scream is shared with the Bidybabs. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics